


A Love Brighter than the Stars (Hetalia Valentine's Oneshot)

by ImRealBoredRn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Happy, M/M, Ohio, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImRealBoredRn/pseuds/ImRealBoredRn
Summary: Well here’s a story to y’all RusAme fans, I hope this satisfies that need for a cute wholesome story.Just for story sake, this is the first time that I’ve truly done a present tense story, it seems weird enough for me to even write it as I’m mostly accustomed to past tense stories but I throw in a few past tense moments. Though I think that's illegal… Oh well, also italics in this are for the memories that pop up in here. Well that and occasional song names and shows… Anyways, enjoy!
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	A Love Brighter than the Stars (Hetalia Valentine's Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Well here’s a story to y’all RusAme fans, I hope this satisfies that need for a cute wholesome story. 
> 
> Just for story sake, this is the first time that I’ve truly done a present tense story, it seems weird enough for me to even write it as I’m mostly accustomed to past tense stories but I throw in a few past tense moments. Though I think that's illegal… Oh well, also italics in this are for the memories that pop up in here. Well that and occasional song names and shows… Anyways, enjoy!

\+ +

The American's alarm woke him out of his light fluffy dream. He looks over at the phone that was vibrating on the table that was next to his head, stopping it and he gets out and looks at himself in the nearby mirror. Rolling his eyes he puts his glasses on and looks at himself properly before heading over to his dresser. 

Alfred knew what day it was, it was the fourteenth of February, valentines day. The day where they make a whole day out of it if you aren't single. And for the American's case, he was going out with his Russian for their second year together. He was in charge of what was going to go down this year as last year Ivan had done it. 

A knock at the door rang in the dazed American's ears. The door knob slowly twists, showing a figure with a tray of fresh hot pancakes. 

"Morning Matty." He stretches and the Canadian smiles. 

"Good morning to you too Al. Anyway here's your breakfast." He holds out the tray to him which the American gladly accepts. 

"Are you going out with Gil t'night?" A bright rose pink blush came upon the Canadian's face, almost dropping Kumajirou that was in his one arm. 

"Who are you?" the small snow white bear asks as he looks up at Matthew, all the Canadian do is smile. "I'm Canada." 

Alfred smiles then sets the tray on his desk, before shooing both the polar bear and Canadian out. They obliged and went out of the room. Then once again, Alfred was left alone. He pondered on what he should wear as this place was just so casual as any place on the block. And if anyone was going to say anything he worried that Ivan was going to be the fanciest person in such a simple establishment. 

Then a ping could be heard from his phone. The American walks over and looks at the display screen. It was a reminder of what was going to happen today, meet at the park at ten, then go to the restaurant, then go back to Ivan's place for the remainder of the day and a simple reminder that there’s fireworks at the University he used to go to from a year ago. Alfred's face seemed to build up with giddy and happiness as he looked back at his closet, finally settling for a blue and white raglan tee-shirt and some dark navy blue jeans. 

Once he slips into them he sits at his desk and opens up his laptop, entering in his password and looking at the messages he'd gotten over the night. Most of them were from a lot of his friends telling him ‘Happy Valentines day’ and what they'll be doing for the day. As for himself he specifically checks in on his chat with Ivan, or as he puts for his contact name ‘My tall tree’. His cursor hovers above the call button which now in the American's mind he's debating whether to call him or not. 

But he dismisses it and presses the call button, taking him to another screen as he stares at his reflection of himself, even though his hair was still a mess. He starts to flatten it as the screen continues to ring until a 'blip' sound plays and he could see the other through the screen. 

"Good morning love." The Russian's groggy voice comes through the laptop clearly. 

Ivan smiles as he's still in bed with his dark grey blanket on him. Alfred smiles as well until he eyes the pancakes that his brother had made for him, he grabs them and puts them in front of him. 

"What are you doing slacking off." Alfred puts his fork in the air before digging in, the Russian chuckles.

"I don't have an alarm like you." The American rolls his eyes while chewing a bite of the pancakes. 

"You look cute by the way." 

"I look cute in almost everything" Alfred swallows, smirking at the end before taking another bite.

"Fine, you've gotten me up, and hungry. When are we meeting again?"

"Wow you sound like this is just another date, don't you know what day it is?"

"It's the fourteenth, Valentines day."

"And?"

"It's just another day on the calendar."

The American groans and throws his head back. 

"God I hate you."

"Love you too." Ivan moves his camera so it's most likely on his desk before he goes over to his dresser that held all his clothes.

"Well we're meeting at ten." By this point Alfred is half way done with his pancake stack. 

"And it's 8:46 in the morning." The American nods. "You have a whole day planned don't you." Ivan looks back at the camera. Alfred smiles. 

"Well if it goes as planned then yes." He chuckles. And another message pops up on Alfred's dashboard, it was of course Matthew panicking about his date with Gilbert later. He looks back at the Russian.

"I'll leave you alone then, I have to go be mental support to Matty." He gives a small chuckle. 

"But I don't want you to leave." The American rolls his eyes with a smile. "I have to though, I don't want to repeat the spam of last year." Ivan chuckled. 

"Okay then, I'll see you at ten Fredka." 

"Remember the park on tenth okay!"

"Got it." Alfred gives one last smile before clicking the 'end call' button, finally texting his brother and shutting his laptop, leaving his room. 

\- 

Once the American is down the stairs of their shared apartment he looks to see a distressed Canadian on the floor. 

"Mattie, what are you doing."

"The floor is my one true love." Alfred laughs a little before sticking out his hand to his brother, which he takes and stands in front of each other. 

"So Gil." the boy's face is already going through so many emotions at once. 

"I have no idea what I'm doing with my life." He puts a hand on both of his brother's shoulders.

"You're gonna go to that restaurant and you're gonna have the time of your lives. I know it's official now since its your first year of dating but-"

"Spare me your lecture Dr. Phil." They both start to break out laughing as Kumajirou, who is on the couch looks in confusion. 

"You have been spared young one, but next time will cost you."

"McDonalds on Tuesday." 

"Deal."

They both start to get ready for each of their dates, though Matthew's was later at five and Alfred's was all day. Once they both get ready they look at each other for the final touches, a bit of hair here, a loose cuff there, all the fixings, making themselves look presentable. 

"Okay well I'm going to go, don't down the ice cream and stress eat ya hear." Matthew chuckles and puts a hand in front of his mouth but nods. 

"As long as you don't waste all the money." Now it was the American's turn to chuckle, he puts his phone in his pocket and puts one of his ear buds in his right ear. 

"I won't."

"I'll know that when I look at the American Express card account." They both stand in silence before Alfred rolls his eyes for the third time and shakes his head. 

"Well I'll see you later."

"Tomorrow at the latest." They both nod and Alfred opens the door to the chilly February morning. 

  
  


-

The American takes his phone out once he's at least five minutes away from the apartment and on the streets of fifteenth street. Tenth street was only across the bridge that separated the less and more compact of the city. He opens his phone to the music app and starts playing a song that he was recommended from the one and only Honda Kiku. 

The song's name was  _ Kokoryohou _ but even though he couldn't understand the Japanese lyrics he could tell that it was a good song by the beat. When he selects it the song immediately starts to play, sending him into a zone as he walks. Originally he'd set the song to shuffle as he did with the rest of his playlist, yet this time he changes it to be put onto repeat. 

His footsteps rang out to the beats of the song as he walks along the sidewalk and eventually onto the bridge that would lead him closer to the park he was going to meet Ivan at on tenth street. The trees, or what seems to be left of the trees swayed themselves in favor of the wind which was pushing west or as Alfred thinks… 

Once he stops in front of the gate that is the entrance he can already see the man of his life in the middle, looking up at presumably the light grey sky that spread for miles upon miles. The other was wearing a dark trench coat and light brown combat boots from the looks of the American’s view.

"Ivan!" The boy runs towards the Russian, a bright grin on his face as he holds his arms out, his phone and earbuds in one. Ivan turns and holds his arms out, accepting the hug that was put into motion, once Alfred ran into him it looks like it came straight out of a romance movie. Ivan picks him up and spins him in place before kissing him, right on the lips. Alfred kisses back and they stand there like that for what seems to be a minute before Alfred smiles and pushes himself out of the kiss. 

"Could you let me down now?" The American fixes his glasses as the Russian lets him down. 

"So where to?" Ivan asks, interlocking his hand with Alfred’s. The boy shrugs.

"Anywhere around here, I need to burn off Mattie's pancakes." The Russian chuckles as they start to walk around the park, sometimes inspecting and looking at the winter flowers that had started to bloom, other times just making small talk as they look at everything around them. Other couples we're also walking around, unnerved at the two of them as they had their own special plans to go off of. 

Alfred looks at his phone for the first time since they met this morning and found that it was getting close to one in the afternoon, ‘has it been that long?’ He thinks as he looks up at the Russian beside him. 

"Hey." He speaks up. The other looks at him with a small smile. "You want to grab something to eat?" Ivan shrugs.

"Only if you want to." The silence was interrupted with one of their stomach's growling. Alfred smiles sheepishly and leads him out of the park. 

"Where are we going?" Ivan pipes up a few minutes into his dragging by his shorter boyfriend. 

"To the cafe!" Alfred says in excitement. "Sounds a little original doesn't it, it'll be packed." All the American does is shake his head. 

"This is your favorite one, remember, the one we went to back in college." The Russian smiles upon those memories attached to the place. It was the place they first met, sure they've seen each other in many of their other classes but the one they shared the most interest in was Astronomy, Alfred also had a major interest in World History so when they were in class he sometimes would tie somethings and half drive the professor crazy. 

-

_ When Ivan went there for the first time it was because his sister Natalia had recommended it for studying and working. So Ivan of course headed over there to notice that one of his fellow classmates was there. But it didn't seem that he wanted to be disturbed and so he sat at a nearby table, sometimes over hearing what the boy was muttering. They had a quiz on the constellations that Friday, though it was only Wednesday, why would one be studying when they had other tests and assignments due in the meanwhile. Maybe for Ivan he did but the boy was also, from the looks of it staring at a map that the Russian didn't recognize. Tempted, he wanted to ask him what he was studying but another part of him didn't want to since it wasn't his business to go up to a total stranger and be nosy.  _

_ But despite the part of him ignoring the boy his instincts kicked in and he stood up from where he was sitting and walked up to the boy.  _

_ "May I ask what you're looking at?" The boy looked up into his deep violet eyes with his own sparkling light blue ones. They stayed silent as they started deep into each other's eyes before the boy looked down, a bit of red tingled his ears.  _

_ "Oh um... I'm studying the Holy Roman Empire and how it fell, this is a map of it if you were asking." Ivan nodded.  _

_ "Well thanks." The Russian turned before he felt a tug on his sweater, which made him turn back. _

_ "Hey aren't you from Astronomy with Professor Laken?" He asked. The other nodded.  _

_ "I sit near the middle."  _

_ "Same row as me, just a few seats down. Here-" He moves a couple of his things. "-come sit." Ivan nodded and quickly grabbed his things from his own table and smushed himself into the booth that the short American was sitting in.  _

_ "I'm Alfred by the way, Sorry if all of my things are in the way, I'm trying to finish something so I can end this holy tirent." The Russian chuckled.  _

_ "Nice to meet you Alfred, I'm Ivan." The boy smiled. _

What a fond memory it was. Ivan continues to smile as they open the door with a familiar bell chime. Alfred pulls them over to the same booth from when they were younger and tells Ivan to wait there. 

"Same drink as always?" 

"You know it." 

-

As Alfred went up to the counter to order Ivan sits back and enjoys the old memories that surround this place, it was also the place where they had their first date after getting together a few days after Valentine's day, and where they hung out the most. Along with the park as a place to go to as well. 

More and more of these fond memories fill Ivan's head to the brim, making him remember how cute the American was when they went on their first date and instead he had a panic attack so all they did was go back to Ivan's place and cuddle. 

Once the American returns, he had his wallet in his mouth and one drink in each of his hands. Ivan chuckles and takes the wallet from his mouth, resulting in a frown from Alfred. 

"Don't steal my money." He places the drinks in front of us. 

"Actually it's our money." Ivan chuckles after the joke he made while Alfred still shows unamusement.

"No, it's mine and Mattie's money."

"When can you take a joke." Alfred looks over and flashes a smile which gets Ivan to do the same.

"Then when can you never smile." They chuckle and start to go down on their drinks, talking about what's been happening the past few weeks since the last time they've truly gone on a date. 

"I was thinking you should live with me." Alfred almost spits his drink out but just ends up coughing as a bit when into his lungs. 

"W-What-" He takes a long cough break before finally calming down. "-What do you mean 'you think'? Don't you mean you will??"

Now it was Ivan's turn to be confused, he's heard the American talk like this but never to anything like this. He swirls his straw in place, opening up a bigger hole in the drink. 

"All I'm saying is that you should live with me. Then..." Ivan trails off. The American looks at him with a small smile. 

"Then Mattie won't spam text me all the time." The Russian laughs for a quick second before taking a drink.

"But still, do you want to do it?"

"Well I'd have to inform my boss that I'll be switching places when they have to forward things to me."

"Alfred.. You're a voice actor. You don't have a boss."

"I do, I'm working on a show right now."

"Then what's it called?" Alfred smirks. 

" _ Adventure Time _ ." The Russian's eyes widened as Alfred knew it. They both loved the show to pieces and once Alfred got the call for him to be a voice for one of the characters a few days ago he knew he had to keep it a secret until at least today. Ivan grins and puts his hand out and grips Alfred's. 

"You'll be amazing in it then." A small blush dabs itself across Alfred's face as he takes one last sip of his drink. 

"I always do amazingly, and you know that." 

"That I do know." Ivan finishes his drink and they go up to the trashcan to throw their things away. 

"So where off to next m'lord." Alfred laughs at the way he said the last part. 

"Off to your house." He pumped his fist in the air and had a big grin on his face. The Russian nods and they walk their way back outside into the cold, only the warmth from the shop is now wearing off as they were at least five to ten minutes away from it, though Ivan kept Alfred close as he would always notice here and there that the American would get cold and shiver. 

They walk across the bridge again, sometimes looking down at the rushing water that fills their ears in the more bright afternoon. The sun had started to peak out and shown the bright blue sky to the world, or at least to the city. Alfred got his head phones out again out of impulse of the awkward silence that filled the spaces between them. He held out one of the earbuds to Ivan in hopes that he would accept it. The Russian looks over to the short American holding out one of his earbuds, which in turn he takes and puts it in his ear, feeling half of the world go silent until a song is playing. This was another song that Honda had recommended with the name of  _ Dreamin chuchu _ . It was a dumb name to the Russian but he knew a bit of Japanese from the war with the boy so he could only figure out some of the lyrics.

Their footsteps lines up and then soon enough they were in time with the beat which always had Alfred in a panic as when it did sync up it seemed like something out of a music video, with the colors of each step splashing out onto the sidewalk as the music plays, it was something that probably everyone wants to do. 

Alfred looks up to see the familiar streets of fifteenth and sixteenth, both him and the Russian only live one street apart from each other so usually they would meet up to get on to the bus for college on Alfred's street since there was a bus stop near there, sometimes they would still use it if they were going some place out of walking distance and either didn't want to use the car. 

Finally they get to Ivan's place, while using the shortcut near Alfred's house that was just an alleyway, or as they like to call it ‘Make out way’ as they've seen so many make out under the dim light yellow street lamp that was almost never bright. Maybe the city never really cares for it or they didn't have the funds at the time. But either way it was nice to relive some of the memories they have together. 

-

Ivan opens the door with his key but shields the American in getting jumped up on and getting kisses from his dogs. The American chuckles and pushes his human shield in a little further just so he can shut the door behind him. Once the door is shut and locked Alfred immediately falls to his knees and ruffles all the dog's fur, getting a lot of it on himself and his clothing. The Russian laughed as his boyfriend was getting trampled by the huskies he has. 

Ivan makes a sound which makes the dogs get off of the American and come over to him, though he sticks his hand out for the boy to take in which he takes and pulls himself up, dusting himself of the dog hair that stuck itself to his jacket. 

"There's some in your hair too Al." Ivan steps forward and picks the pieces out of his hair as Alfred unzips his jacket, holding it in his hands until Ivan's done. When he fishes the last piece of hair out and flicks it away with his fingertips he bends a little to kiss Alfred's head. The American doesn't move but smiles, after the kiss he stands on his tippy toes and puts his coat on the hook just to get swept into the Russian's arms. 

"You can let me down now, I'm not going to be bait to the dogs." Ivan rolls his eyes and smiles. 

"Nah, it's my turn to be the hero." Alfred's face automatically turns into a tomato as the other chuckles before striding across the entryway to the living room, exposing the American to how big the Russian's house actually is. Ivan stops once he plops himself on the giant grey L shaped couch and lets go of the American who was clinging onto him. 

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Alfred shrugs, getting off the Russian and grabbing a blanket from the corner of the couch that seemed to be thrown there. The American wraps himself in a blanket to look like a burrito and heads over to grab the remote off the coffee table in the middle, grabbing the remote he sits back down next to the Russian and cuddling up beside him. 

Ivan does an "Okay google" and dims the lights so only the blinding white light from the television screen shows itself to the two of them. 

"Wanna watch  _ Disenchantment _ ?" 

"I thought we were going to watch a movie." Alfred shakes his head and puts his head on Ivan's thigh. 

"A series sounds better." Ivan smiles and starts to pet Alfred's head, sometimes messing with his hair, twisting and braiding the golden locks. 

"Then sure." Alfred half nods before hovering over it and pressing the 'okay' button on the remote, which he had to look down on since this remote was different from any of the others that he's ever encountered. Then the intro music begins to play while the American smashes his face into Ivan's leg more. 

-

The last season ends on a cliffhanger, no surprise there. Alfred clings onto Ivan's arm as the end credits plays. 

"Holy shit." Ivan speaks up. Grabbing the remote and turning the TV off. 

"Indeed." The American unwraps himself and stands up, throwing his arms up to stretch himself. Ivan does the same but from the couch where he's residing. When they both stop Alfred looks at him in content. 

"So do you really want me to move in with you?" Alfred asks, petting one of the dogs that had come up to him. Ivan nods.

"I want you to move in with me." Alfred chuckles and looks at his phone again. "Is there somewhere you need to be?" The boy shakes his head. 

"Well the cherry blossoms are going to bloom soon." 

"Really?" Alfred nods. 

"They're supposed to be really pretty this year."

"Where can we see them?"

"At the University." 

"I heard there's a firework show tonight as well." The American grabs the Russian's hand, interlocking their fingers.

"Well then what are you waiting for?! Lets go!" He pumps his free fist in the air with a grand, award winning smile on his face. 

That smile was enough to win the Russian over. He gets up off the couch and stands in front of the American. 

"Well then what are we doing standing here." Ivan whispers, the whisper sent a shiver down Alfred's spine. They both head over to the kitchen, both for two different reasons, Alfred's, for a simple glass of water, Ivan's, Just to watch over his darling boyfriend. When the American is finally done with the glass he gently puts it in the sink and looks at it for a bit, lost in what looks like a trance but was simply a thought he sticks to every now and then.

"Is that supposed to be a good luck charm?" Alfred half spits out the water that he holds in his mouth, quickly he grabs a paper towel and wipe around the areas on the counter that got water on them. 

"How dare you make me spit out my water." He gives a playful glare to the boy, which in turn makes the Russian smirk. 

"I'm sorry." Ivan looks down at the floor, then footsteps hurry towards him as he feels himself being hugged by the American. Though the Russian didn't want his sympathy, he already made him fall into his trap. 'What an idiot I am.'' he thought to himself. 

The rest of the house was silent apart from moments of the dogs panting and scratching at the two. Alfred broke himself away from the hug and stands in front of him. grabbing one of his hands, rubbing circles in the middle of it sending a shiver down Ivan's spine. He stops a few minutes later just to stand on his tippy toes, pulling the Russian’s shoulder down and kissing his cheek. 

"The show's about to start." 

-

The two were once outside in the frigid cold again, only having their locked hands as their only source of warmth. Their breath let out little streams of smoke into the air and occasionally they would blow one in each other's face, earning some laughs before their small talk returns to light. The leafless trees no longer sway in the favor of the wind but they still did have their dull like appearance, it sort of scares the American that something so beautiful could be gone in a matter of seconds. It already felt from New Years that time has gone fast. 

This was one of the only times he got off work to do anything before getting constantly thrown around in the recording studio. Ivan on the other hand has a job he was up holding yes, but this was just what he did in his free time. Sometimes go around to the studio to pick up Alfred to bring him home or to check in on how he's holding up. The people at the recording studios can be quite nasty though and never like having outsiders. Though they enjoy Ivan’s company and he thinks of new ideas to expand on certain points. 

They walked across the bridge for the third time now and looked at how the water couldn't stop in these weathers, maybe that was the beauty of the place, though Alfred remembers a night by that exact river. 

_ It was like any night, Ivan and Alfred were hanging out after a long period of studying together for their finals for their last years of college. The American had suggested that they head down to the river that had the bridge that they would also hang out on above, which Ivan had agreed to in just wanting to find out more about the American. They'd already been staying at his house as they studied while Matthew was out and about with his friends.  _

_ "Hey Ivan look up! There's Scorpio and Gemini." Alfred points to two different places, one to the east and another to the west. The Russian did as told and looks up to see the familiar constellation that stood out to him from the charts and pages in his textbooks. He quickly glances at the American that was sitting cross-legged on a rock in the middle of the river looking up. You could see the reflection of the bright white dots of stars in his glasses, along with his eyes. This was the first of many times that the Russian has fallen hard for the American. Despite the other's upbringings of their relationship, Matthew and a number of others are totally fine with it. They even like to see them together.  _

_ The rock that Alfred was sitting on was a rather large one and it seems to possibly sit both of them on there, though Ivan never wants to try as he could never bring himself up to the courage and bravery that the American has. So he sat on the grass near the moon-lite water, seeing the reflection on both Alfred and the stars in the water that seemed to calm down at this point.  _

_ They both enjoy this night, they enjoy being together and even when moments would get silent, they always knew what was going on in the others mind, sometimes breaking the silence to speak about it.  _

The memory lingers to long as Alfred was caught staring deep into the water. 

"Is there something wrong Al?" Ivan asks, he's genuinely concerned at this point, even to the extent of the vision he plays in his mind. One that involves Alfred jumping off the bridge which brings a huge crack to his heart. Alfred looks up and away from the golden water into the dark violet of Ivan's eyes.

"Just thought of a memory for to long, that's all." The American smiles softly before continuing to start walking again. Ivan sighs and smiles from the pain that he is relieved from, 'I guess my nightmares won't be coming true.' He closes his eyes and only feels his grip getting tighter on the American's hand. 

When they were across the bridge it was only a matter of minutes before they reach the beloved university, the place where they were taught and made so many amazing friends, only a few they still keep in touch with. Alfred looks around, not seeing a pinch of snow anywhere as usually in the Ohioan winters they would never get any snow. It would rather just be almost New York cold and that's about it. Though today was the warmest it had ever been for the month, so many predict that the cherry blossoms would bloom early, sending a message to all of Ohio that spring was coming early and that this frigid hell would be coming to a close. 

The University with its brick arches and old 1800's theme that outlines the property, it was sure as hell didn't look romantic, yet the blossom trees that align themselves to create such a modern look in the campus. 

Both of them set out as they saw the faint outlines of others sitting around, talking to one another which sent a pang to Alfred's heart. His breathing hitches and a little after he forgets how to breathe. He could stand up to millions of people and talk for hours, but now, he didn't know why but he felt a panic attack coming over him. The fear and worry set in on his face as he stops and untangles his hand from Ivan. 

Ivan stops dead in his tracks and looks at the American who is clutching where his heart is, then falls to his knees, tears welding up in his eyes. The Russian immediately bends down onto his own knees and sits in front of the boy, putting a hand to his cheek and rubbing the tears that already started to spill out. 

"Alfred, it's going to be okay..." He grabs the American and holds him close to his chest while rubbing circles on his back, sometimes shushing him and telling him sweet nothings. The boy continues to cry into Ivan's shoulder though, the warm tears stain the Russian's coat but he doesn't care, he knew this was going to happen at some point in time just never when, that's the thing that scares him the most. 

"Fredka..." Ivan starts, by this point Alfred has finally calmed down and got his breathing under control, taking him out of his panicked state. The American looks up at him with his red puffy eyes from the minutes of crying they sat through. 

"Would you rather go home or go over to the oak tree?" The boy sighs, gathering as much air as his lungs could hold before exhaling the ice cold air. 

"Let's go to the oak tree." His voice weak from his sobs, his throat clogs with what seems to be cotton along with in his nose, though all Ivan does is nod and offers him a piggyback ride towards the tree. Alfred accepts but as soon as he does he feels himself being lifted into the air before wrapping his arms around the Russian's neck. 

"Off to the oak tree!" The American pumps his fist in the air weakly before slumping and giving up, succumbing to the exhaustion that he's felt in the past ten minutes. The Russian chuckles before feeling the American's head on his back. 'Probably resting.' He smiles at the thought as he walks away from the campus and out of the gate.

-

Ivan climbs the steep hill up to the flat surface at the top, the top was where the talk dark oak tree sat, a place that Alfred had introduced Ivan to when they would hang out. There was a perfect view of the sunset and a pair of swings. Alfred slowly lifts his head to see that the sun was beginning to go down and taps on the Russian's shoulder. Ivan slowly lets Alfred down and the boy races to the swings, cheering like a five year old. Finally choosing and sitting on one, smiling as the sun continues to go down slowly. The Russian walks to the swings and sits next to him, holding out his hand for the American to take. 

"Its beautiful isn't it." Alfred speaks out, he looks up at the blue, pink, purple, orange, red, and light yellow sky, intertwining his fingers with Ivan to be greeted with warmth from him. 

"It is." Ivan responds, looking over at his sunflower, the person who he cares for from a year ago to now, to the future and beyond. He will never stop loving him. 

So many memories flood the place in both of their minds, they enjoy this place as much as anyone else that came here. It was calm and just the perfect place to run away from your problems. 

A little bit into after the sun went down large 'booms' and 'pows' and shimmers of light lit up the sky with bright colors, it was the beginning of the firework show and Alfred was laying on Ivan's chest. They had moved from the swings to Ivan laying down his jacket and laying on it. They gleamed up at how the fireworks accompanied the stars and moon with just the amount to make them shine brighter. Alfred looks up at the Russian, his smile dims in the mix of light of the fireworks and from the moonlight shining down. 

"I love you Ivan." Ivan put a hand on top of the Americans. 

"I love you too Alfred."

\- T h e E n d -

**Author's Note:**

> God this was such fun to friggin' write UwUd  
> And also to y’all, happy Valentine’s day :D   
> Even to the lonely ones, closeted, and anyone who just needs love, we all still love you!


End file.
